Snares
by pinkJewels-district12
Summary: It's a few months after the rebellion ended and Katniss is back in District 12, but just when her and Peeta are getting back on track, Gales sudden return from District 2 threatens their relationship. Rated T but this could change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm pinkJewels-District12, this is officially the first chapter of my first fanfic! please leave comments I would love to here you opinions on my story, thanks enjoy! xx**

It's a damp morning.

I'm laying here, curled up in a tight ball under my bed sheets, in my house in Victors Village. I've had a nightmare. Not one, but a collage of every experience I wish I could forget. Prim being reaped, dying Rue, Cinna being beaten, dying Finnick. The list goes on, but why would I try to remember when i've been made to re-live them every night. I groan as I turn over on my side and look at the time.

4:30

No point falling back into a nightmare riddled sleep again. So I clamber out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and a girl with bags sitting under her grey eyes and defeat in them. Defeat from everyday eating away at her. I think back to my glowing, smokey outfit Cinna created for the tributes parade before the Quarter Quell. And how fierce I had looked and felt. Now as I look at the girl in the mirror I sigh, I haven't had a shower in weeks. Since i've not needed to be anywhere, or see anyone and my hair is matted to my head. if Cinna could see me now, he would have a heart attack. Then again, he's dead, so he _could_ be watching me.

With this thought in my head I strip off, throwing my my shirt and underwear on the cold marble floor, before jumping in the shower and turning it on. I shriek, its cold and I start hopping around, as the icy droplets bounce off my skin. When i'm sure that the water has warmed up enough I step back under the flow. I wash my hair and then my body, looking down at the long scars all over my arms and torso. It makes me grimace. I stand there for a while, running my finger along each one trying to recall how I got it. There just seemed to be too many to remember. After i've finished, i slip out, dry myself and wrap the towel around my head.

I make my way to my room naked, it doesn't matter since I live alone. After Prim died, my mother moved to District two to become a proper nurse. And more likely, to block out all of the memories that are held here in twelve. I make feeble attempt to keep in touch, and so does she. But after all that has happened these past years, other people have become more important to me, and we have just grown apart, going our separate ways.

Gale also moved to District two when the war ended, for some military job he was offered. I haven't seen or heard from him since. Peeta is still in the Capitol, being treated by the fancy doctors they have. Trying to help him recover from the hijacking. The only people left are Greasy Sae, who comes here to every morning to make me breakfast and the same for at dinner. And then there's Haymich. He's meant to be my guardian, but he's most likely drunk out of his mind at the moment or passed out somewhere. So I spend most of my time, alone, in my house. I rarely leave it. In fact, I rarely leave the pillowy comfort of my bed.

When I reach my room, I collapse on my bed in exhaustion. And spend the next few hour falling in and out of a dreamless sleep. When I wake I pull on a pair of comfy trousers and a V neck top, before making my way down a flight of stairs to the kitchen. There I find Greasy Sae humming a tune to herself as she cooks breakfast. I approach her and look over her shoulder at the stove, she's making pancakes good thick ones with blueberries in them and drizzled with syrup. Pancakes? I may be rich but they were a luxury _anywhere, _the only other time she had made pancakes was on Haymich's birthday. Its then that she turns around, to grab a tea towel, and sees me standing there.

"Oh, hello Katniss dear" she says whilst wiping her hands on it and gestures for me to sit.

"Hello" I reply, and I make my way towards a barstool next to the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. "What's the occasion?" I ask and point towards the sizzling pan. Sae flips the pancake and gives me a knowing smile. Its then that I notice a plate of soft cheese buns sitting on the counter, I reach over to take one. They're warm. Its then that I know what she is going to say before she does.

"Katniss" Greasy Sae smiles.

"Peeta's come home"

**please leave me comments I would love to hear what you thought xx the next chapter should be out in the next few days. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still sat here in my kitchen. Greasy Sae cleaned up and left to go home half an hour ago, but i've been stuck stiff, deep in thought. Im starring at the plate of cheese buns, that are now stone cold on the counter.

Then it hits me, just like a tonne of bricks. Haymitch knew about this! He _must_ have! Peeta is effectively a sick patient. Even though we are allowed to travel between the districts now, he cant just hop on a train heading back here without anyone knowing!

Can he? No, he can't! Why didn't Haymitch tell me anything? Anything at all? I wasn't asking for a prolonged sit down with him to discuss it, just a 'by the way' at the end of a phone call. I stand realizing that I now have a dead leg and hobble up the stairs.

I comb and braid my hair, I really don't have time, I want some answers. so I pull on a pair of jeans instead of my tracksuit bottoms and grab my hunting jacket and keys. I skip down the stairs jumping the last few and land lightly on the floor, before slipping on some boots and running out of the door, swinging it shut behind me.

I jog to Haymitch's house, trying hard to look normal, but i'm guessing my urgency shows in my face and flushed cheeks. When I arrive outside his house, which is down the street from mine, I sprint up to the door and rap on it loudly to make sure he hears it. Because knowing Haymitch Abernathy, he's most likely so drunk that he has passed out on the floor even though it's only 8:30 in the morning.

Haymitch is always drunk, trying to block out memories, like the games. It's as if he believes that there is short term relive at the the bottom of each bottle. I don't know, maybe there is.

No one answers the door.

"Haymitch" I call, knocking again, and when still no one answers I make my way around to the back of the house, searching for a way in. I find a back door, it's unlocked and ajar, so I open it completely and walk through the frame into a kitchen. I'm really not prepared for what meets me.

First i'm hit with an overpowering stale smell that seems to radiate of everything I see. I cover my nose protecting it from the stench and let my eyes wander across the room. A thick film of dust covers most of the cabinets, there are pots, pans and dishes lined with food that has long since gone bad laying all over the place, some stacked in precarious towers and the sink is piled high with empty liquor bottles. The sight, even though I have seen it before, never fails to make my gag slightly.

I make my way through the kitchen, and step over a multitude of black plastic bags, that are leaned up against the island. I open the door that leads to the living room and find Haymich, out cold, sprawled across the floor with an almost empty bottle of liquor in one hand.

Typical.

I move back through the kitchen and grasp an empty bottle from the very top of the pile and fill it with icy water, before dumping it over the sleeping Haymitch. He jerks up into a sitting position on the floor, gasping and spluttering, he sees me standing there and his eyes travel to my hand that is currently clutching the bottle and he glares.

"Morning" I say smiling sweetly.

"What... was that for?" he hisses, shooting me evils.

"To wake you up, du?" I laugh to myself as I pick him up off the floor. Haymitch makes his way into the kitchen where he takes out an unopened bottle of liquor and pours himself a glass, I follow him. He takes a swig.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" I decide to be sensible and just plunge in.

"Why didn't you say anything to me about Peeta coming back to live in twelve?" I ask and look him in the eye, locking my gaze. He looked confused.

"You didn't think he was staying in the Capitol permanently, did you?" Haymitch inquires. I look down at my hands

"Of course I knew he would come back, eventually, but I expected some warning beforehand" I look up again. "And alchahol didn't make you forget to tell me because I know that you weren't always _that_ drunk" Haymitch chuckles and shakes his head at me slightly.

"It _was_ a bit sudden" he says, taking another swig "I only got told the other day love, and Peeta asked me to keep it a secret, you know, told me not to 'spread the news'. I guess he wanted to arrive quietly, without all the camera's and people" I shuffle in my chair. I know the feeling "Maybe he's not _fully _ready for all the attention again" he states "have you talked him yet?" Haymitch asks, giving me a questioning look.

"No" I mumble into my lap "not yet" He lifts my chin and looks me in the eye.

"Then maybe you should sweetheart" Tipping the remainder of the glass down his throat.

"Yeah" I reply quietly "maybe I should" Haymitch abandons the empty glass on the table and gets up, taking the liquor with him.

"If that's all you need, then i'm going to take a nap" And with that he turns around, stumbles out of the room and climbs the stairs. Leaving me sitting here in his kitchen, staring at the white walls.

After five minutes I can here Haymitch's raspy snores travelling down the staircase, he's asleep. I get up and tuck my chair away. Next look search around for a key to lock the back door but find nothing, with so much mess i'm not sure why I attempted to look. So instead I shut it tight and leave through the front.

Somewhere walking between Haymitch's house and mine I decide to take a detour through town. Somewhere subconsciously i'm hoping that I bump into Peeta, because even though I know in my mind that he's here, it's so sudden, and it's been so long that I feel like I need to see him standing there to properly except that it's true.

At the moment, the town isn't really anything special. It's been a while since the war ended and most of the people have returned. The Capitol has set aside money to help rebuild the districts but since we are District twelve we are last on their 'to do' list and most of the shops are still rubble or completely burned to the ground. But we still get by.

I slow down when I walk past the place where the Hob stood. Villagers have cleared the site and put up tarpaulin covers to use the space for trading again. Since there is nowhere else to go to buy supplies, the richer towns people have had to venture here also.

I've no time to stop, so I walk on and start to pass the rest of the blackened remains, I try and identify them. The Grocer's, the Tailor's, the Bakery. I stop dead and turn so that i'm looking straight at it. Of the four walls, only two remain, and they are blackened and crumbling. Lumps of metal sit around and I try to make out what they were. The stove, maybe a bed frame.

I wander back slowly, I know that I will have to talk to Peeta sooner or later, so I make a pact with myself to find him after dinner,

"Good" I tell myself "settled" and with that I arrive at home.

I walk up to my door and slot in the key in, just as I am about to turn it and walk inside i'm distracted with someone calling my name.

"Katniss!", I hear it again, and I look around to see who it was. It's then I spot the origin of the shouts.

"No need for any pact" I remark, swiftly pulling the key out of the door. I walk back down my front garden. The person runs up to me, gasping for air after their abrupt sprint.

It's none other than the Boy with the Bread.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, sorry that this chapter has taken a bit longer than the last, i've just been working on making the next few in Peeta's POV, anyway thanks for the support and please review! xxx**

Peeta's POV

"Katniss!" I'm not sure what just came over me, I had been previously walking down the silent street towards town after visiting Haymitch, I was planning to go and see what was left of my family's bakery when I saw her wandering aimlessly up her front garden.

Since i've returned from the Capitol this morning i've tried to visit everyone I know, but Katniss has been the last on my list, i've been putting it off all day. I guess there are still unresolved issues when it comes to her, i've not quite got all of my memories back yet and i'm still confused, when it come to what feelings I have for her.

"Katniss!" I shout again and these time she turns and sees me. I bound hastily towards her and we meet at the bottom of the front garden. I stop in front of her and immediately have to bend over and take a few deep gulps of air in order to regain my breath.

"Wow, i'm unfit" I declare and Katniss laughs politely.

"Not true" she counters "I guess you've just not had that much exercise lately, being in the Capitol and all" She looks awkward all of a sudden.

"Um, its cold out here" she starts "Would you like to come in?" I see here eyes quickly scan my body. I nod my head at this offer.

"Sure, yes please, lead the way" I reply and gesture towards the house that is standing in front of me.

"Okay, come on then" And with that Katniss walks up to the door, slips the key in the lock, turns it and leads us inside.

The interior of her house is identical to my own since we both live in Capitol built victors houses. They have such unusual style, lime green carpets, yellowy varnished floors, patterned walls and some rather garish paintings by various artists from the Capitol strewn across the walls, however i've toned down my own home with paintings by me.

When I glance around once more I realise that Katniss's house looks virtually untouched, as if know one had ever lived here at all. This all make sense since both Greasy Sae and Haymitch have told me that Katniss spends absolutely no time outside her bedroom unless it is to eat.

I follow her into the kitchen where she brushes some crumbs off of the marble island using her hand and perches herself on the barstool, I'm finding it unsettling just how alike our houses are! Katniss then pulls out the stool next to her and I sit obediently.

"So, how have you been?" I ask, attempting to make small talk.

"Um, fine, I guess" she reply's and I watch her trace the swirling patterns of the marble island with her finger, she looks up at me "I heard that the Capitol managed to get your memories back then" I'm not quite sure if this was a question or not but I answer it anyway.

"Not all of them, it's still a bit fuzzy, they've been mainly helping me control my, outbursts" Katniss looks up at me startled, as if I am going to have one right here and I quickly add "But i'm much better at controlling them now, and I don't have nearly as many, it's just trying to recall the things I simply can't remember"

"Like what?" Katniss questions, this question surprises me since I haven't really discussed this topic with anyone, excluding Dr Aurelius, who has been treating me. I know that I would have to bring it up at some point because many of the memories I have questions about concern her, so I guess now is as good a time as any.

"Well, Snow targeted memories that I have with you, like, in the cave, so they are the ones I have most difficulty making sense of" This grabs Katniss's attention, but she tries to hide it.

"Oh" she responds "I see" and she repositions herself in her chair, so do I.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable" I say, but Katniss just sits up and looks me straight in the eye.

"Don't ever be sorry for that Peeta, I know you need my help to remember that stuff" When she says my name I get and strange warm feeling that I can explain. I'm looking straight into those big grey eyes, people say that they are just common traits of the Seam, nothing special, but they are my favourite thing about Katniss. You can read people by looking into their eyes, I her's can see hurt and I suddenly have the urge hold her close her because I know what she is feeling.

It's as if Katniss reads my mind because next she is wrapping her arms snuggly around my chest and I wrap mine around her neck. We stay locked in this embrace until she pulls away and brings her face level with mine.

"I missed you" Katniss whispers, I take the opportunity to slip my arms around her waist.

"Me too" I reply and we both lean in, and our lips lightly touch. It is as if butterflies explode in my stomach and I press my lips closer.

I can feel her smile against my face which makes me smile too, she starts to kiss me and I return it. Before long we have agreed a slow and steady pace and we continue this way, she runs her fingers through my hair and I caressing her back, until I pull away slowly and rest my forehead gently against hers.

We gaze longingly into each others eye's and she links her hands around the base of my hairline. It feels so good to be here, alone with her, because I know what she does isn't put on for any cameras.

It's real.

**please, please, please reveiw, I would love to hear what you thought! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey xxx sorry this has taken so long! a bit of writers block xxx enjoy and please review!**

Katniss's POV

I'm confused, two hours ago I wasn't sure if Peeta thought I was a mutt or not and now we are laying, curled up on the sofa under a blanket together. Not that I don't like this, I do. But i'm not sure if he truly has feelings for me, or if this is just as confusing for him. My eyes wander up his arm which is wrapped around me from the back, I can see the lines of his muscles on his tanned skin. The flames in the fireplace crackles and Peeta gently strokes my hair with his free hand.

"So" Peeta asks, peering down his broad chest at me, "Are you happy?"

"What sort of question is that Peeta" I ask, looking up surprised.

"Are you happy?" He repeats, and sits up a little.

"What do you mean, like right now, or in general?" I question and pull the blanket firmly back up to my waist.

"Well" He starts "Both I guess"

"Okay, well, right now i'm happy, and in general, um, I guess i'm fine" I say.

"Just fine?" He questions, looking concerned.

"Well obviously i'm not _amazing_ at the moment but i'm fine, what about you?" I ask "are you happy?" I do truly want to know what he is thinking. It must be difficult to have blank spots in your memory, knowing that you did or said something because someone told you, but you can't remember any of it.

"Yeah, of course i'm happy" he smiles and takes my hands in his "I'm here with you aren't I?"

"Yes, but that's right now" I state and I pull my hand free, his face drops "What about in general? Are you not sad, scared, worried, confused?" I rant, but he stops me by placing his finger on my moving lips, hushing me. My eyes lock his and he says in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"I'm still confused, yes, and I do have questions I need to ask. But lot of what I know is real for sure is right now, and i'm not scared of it because of what people have told me has happened in the past" I move his finger from my mouth to speak.

"You say you have questions you need to ask, things you still don't understand?" He nods "I'm listening to you, ask me what you need to know"

"It's a but awkward" he mumbles, his eyes on his hands. I lift Peeta's chin with my finger and I smile at him.

"It's only me, I don't judge" and his face relaxes.

"Okay" he says and smiles "Here goes" and he sits up so he is facing me, suddenly I feel nervous.

"You tried to kill me in our first games, real or not real?"

"Real, or what the?" I give Peeta a confused look.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention that, it's a game that Dr Aurelius use to help me practice deciding if something is true or not" He looks away, embarrassed.

"Okay, I think I get it, um go ahead" I reassure gesturing at Peeta, he relaxes and then continues.

"You tried to kill me when we were in the cave"

"Not real" I counter forcfully.

"Okay, but we kissed"

"Real" and I blush.

"But you didn't do it because you loved me" I pause before answering

"Real" I replied, and quickly added "But it wasn't my idea"

"It was Haymitch's"

"Yeah, real"

"Thought so" and he states "um next one then, we um, got married"

"Not real, are there anymore?"

"One more for now, Okay?" he asks me and his hand scratches the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you" I reply, relived really. Because my cheeks are burning now.

"You got pregnant" and Peeta hesitates"With Gale?" My eyes shoot up and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No Peeta, I wouldn't ever do that, Gale is a friend, and that is all. You lied to the Capitol about me being pregnant before the Quarter Quell to try and keep me safe" I tell him and I watch his eyes wander away from mine.

"I must have loved you a lot" he states faintly and I nod.

I'm sitting cross legged on the brown leather couch, my fingers fumbling with the corner of the blanket, facing Peeta who's eyes are locked on the glass coffee table. I slowly get up and crawl over to him, a smile flickers across his face and he bring both of his hands around my back, and locks them at my waist. I smile and bring my face so close to his that we are almost touching.

"I'm happy Peeta" I whisper and crash my lips onto his. This kiss is not like the last, sweet and gentle, instead it's deep and passionate and I can feel Peeta's hand travel up my back. His tongue strokes my bottom lip, requesting entry. I oblige and open my mouth ever so slightly and before I know it our tongues are dancing around each other.

I run my fingers desperately through Peeta's hair and he lays down, I lower myself so our bodies are flush against each other, and we continue. The tiniest of movement sends sparks of excitement down me we only break occasionally to breath. My eyes are clamped shut, my hands against his chest and I can feel the heat radiating off of his body.

He is the one to pull away first and the first thing he does is look at the clock on the wall,

11:40

"Guess I should go" he says and kisses my forehead goodbye

"Please stay" I ask without thinking "Or i'll have nightmares" a cheeky grin spreads across his face

"Well we cant have that!" and with this he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder before heading up the stairs, I shriek and yell and pound on his back but he just laughs and chucks me on the unmade bed. I shuffle over to my chest of drawers in the corner of my room and pull out a top and some boy shorts, next I sit on the end of the bed and pull my shirt up over my head, and slip the top on. I can feel Peeta's eyes on me and i'm not embarrased, in fact it makes me laugh!

"What!" He questions, giving a suspicious look.

"Eye's away!" I order and point to the wall, he obediently turns and faces it and I step into my boy shorts. I crawl over to Peeta and tap him on the shoulder, he turns and envelopes me in a hug, and we fall over, still interlocked, both laughing in hysterics. Then unexpectedly, Peeta unravels himself and points at the opposite wall.

"Eye's away!" he mimics, and just like he did I turn and face it.

"Done" Peeta states minute or so later and I look at him again, he has removed his socks and khaki trousers, leaving him in boxers and a T shirt. He lifts up the covers and I slip under, Peeta shortly follows, we hug and he pulls me in close. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and he wraps his arm around me, and before we know it we have both drifted into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

And it's the best sleep i've had in months.

**Please tell me what you think! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for all of your support! I love to hear what you have to say xxx and don't worry, it won't be too long before Gale makes an entrance! xxx**

PPOV

It's the middle of the morning and it's frosty outside, I can see condensation masking the windows in Katniss's room. I'm laying with one of my hands resting above my head on the pillow and Katniss cradled at my side, fast asleep, she has her hands resting comfortably on my chest.

I can feel her heart beat tapping steadily in her chest, it is calm and quiet, the only noise to be heard is early morning birds outside the window. The warm suns rays are beaming through the window and illuminating Katniss's tranquil face, I bring my hand and tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear .She stirs in her sleep before gradually raising and rubbing her eye with the palm of her hand.

"Morning" I say softly, smiling as she squints at the light and retreats back under the covers.

"I slept really well, no nightmares or anything, what about you?" I ask gently coaxing her back out. Once she has adapted to the light she replies.

"Me neither" and she hugs me tight, I breath in deeply through her hair and we lay back down, taking in the morning light.

"I'm hungry are you?" Katniss asks, sitting up o the bed and letting her brown hair down loose, I decide I like it best like that, flowing down passed her shoulders, she sees me staring and blushes. We never ate last night, and my stomach is practically shouting abuse at me.

"I'm starving" I say, looking at her with my best 'matter of fact' look. Katniss bursts into ripples of laughter and launches herself towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I stand up with her still on me, her legs wrapped around my waist, she's so light! I set her down, before strolling out of the room and down the stairs. I take Katniss's hand in mine and we turn into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing your planning to work your baker boy magic, and make me something to eat" Katniss laughs, leaning on the marble counter and licking her lips expectantly.

"That's the idea" I say, grabbing from behind, pulling her closer to me and pecking her on the cheek.

"I'm just going to call Greasy Sae and tell her she can stay at home, I won't be long" she says pulling away and walking out of the kitchen, before climbing the stairs, I watch her until she is out of sight.

I turn to the fridge and open it, the light clicks on and I am met with a refreshing chill. I grab the butter, ham, cheese, some salami sausage and a big red tomato, then set the ingredients down on the counter. Next open a cupboard and select self raising flour, sugar and salt. From various draws and cabinets I get a, bowl, a wooden spoon, a plastic spatula, a chopping board and an oven tray.

Perfect, everything I need so put on an apron and wash my hands in the sink.

First I add, flour, water, butter and a pinch of salt and sugar to a bowl, measuring by eye, and mixing it. When it's properly blended I cover the counter with flour and start kneading. I'm in my element in the kitchen, I love making something out of nothing, I used spend whole days, mixing and cooking and baking, until my entire house was filled with the sweet aromas from top to bottom.

I continue for five or so minutes and by then the dough is properly worked, I set it aside to rest and turn to the remainder of my recipe.

I open a draw to find it full of sharp knifes, I select one and start to chop the tomato, I then tip the pieces into a bowl and blend them into a paste using the back of a fork. I also use the knife to shred some ham and sausage, it's then that Katniss makes her entrance and slides in next to me.

"What you up to?" she asks, biting the inside of her lip and tapping her fingers on the table. I had just finished grating the cheese and I turn to look at her, those grey eyes where wide with anticipation and, what I can only guess is, hunger.

"Wash your hands and i'll show you" I say and I turn back to my work.

"Okay" she replies and turns to the sink. I retrieve the dough and dump it on the table.

"Ready!" Katniss announces cheerily, drying her hands on a tea towel and slinking back over to me. I slip her snugly between my arms. I then take her hands in mine and press them gently into the dough.

"We need to flatten this out, okay?" I say and she answers with a nod, together we spread the dough out into a rough rectangle on the counter. Next I bring out the tomato puree and a spatula and hand it to Katniss, she gives me a confused look, as if she doesn't what it's for, I then hand her the bowl and she suddenly gets it.

Before I know it, Katniss is smearing the dough with tomato and reaching over for the cheese, I stop her hand.

"You're not stopping me there" she tells me confidently "I'm having too much fun" I shrug and hold my hand up to the air.

"Go ahead" I smile, "Be my guest"

"With pleasure" she replies and next thing I know there is cheese, ham and salami flying all over the kitchen, most of it landing on the dough, but some on the floor, the table and strangely on me!

A certain ginger cat slinks in though the open door and wanders across the floor to retrieve scraps, Buttercup starts purring contently but Katniss doesn't hear. She's to occupied with her task, I can see the exited, giddiness you see when a small child enter a sweet shop in her face, and I start to laugh hysterically. Katniss's head whips around at me.

"What?" she asks blushing, being temporarily distracted from her task.

"I think that enough now" I manage to squeeze out, trying profusely to control myself. I ease Katniss away from the food. I roll the dough into a sausage, concealing the flavours inside, and Katniss watches in awe as I take out a sharp knife and thickly slice it to reveal nicely shaped coils.

Together we grease the tray with butter and sit the coils on, side by side. I turn the oven on and stick the tray inside.

"So" I announce, clapping my hands together "We can eat those in 20 minutes, what shall we do in the meantime?"

**Please review! xxx hope you liked it xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey xxx so sorry for the SUPER long wait! but i hope this chapter makes up for it! ;) xxx**

KPOV

Its late in the day, Peeta and I are playing cards in the living room of my house. We have spent the entire day together, laughing, talking, cuddling. This is nothing like me! I guess Peeta brings out this side of my personality that I didn't realize I had.

"Go fish?" Peeta asks holding a deck of cards aloft.

"Never played" I reply "But i'll give it a go, how does it work?"

"Okay" Peeta starts, shuffling them in his hands and dealing them out "We both start with seven, there are yours, good, don't show me them keep them to yourself" I copy the way he raises the cards to his chest holding them so he can read what they all say.

"I'll go first" he says and I nod in approval. He fingers the cards gently as if he is trying to make up his mind "Do you have any, fives?" he asks and I peer down at my own set cautiously, as if he is going to whip around and take a peek.

"Um yes I do, what do I have do with them?" I ask removing the two cards from my hand.

"You give them to me" He informs with a smile.

"Okay" I respond holding them out to him across the table "This doesn't seem fair though" I joke "Just giving you all my cards"

"You'll get your chance, don't you worry" He tells me meanwhile he has taken two cards out of his own seven, both reading five and placing them on top of mine on the table "See, four fives, that makes a book, so I get to have another go, do you have any Queens?" he asks. I refer to my cards and see no Queens.

"No I don't, what do I have to do now? I question Peeta.

"Well for starters, when you haven't got a card someone is asking for you say, 'Go Fish' then it's your turn to ask and I have to pick up a card from the deck" He says, retrieving a card without looking and placing it in his hand.

"Right okay, I think I understand" I say and I study my hand. A Jack, a seven and three Kings, best go with them I guess. "Peeta do you have any Kings?" I quiz and he holds out a card to me.

"Well done, have you made a book yet?" He asks and I place the four kings upright on the table triumphantly. l look him dead in the eye with a sarcastic smirk on my face.

"Its on Mellark!" I declare!

* * *

Gale's POV

Click, clank, chink... click, clank, chink...

The metal train wheels on the polished rails, and the hum of conversation from the group across from me is barely audible in my own mind where thoughts and worries run free, making me apprehensive about seeing Catnip after this long. My fumbling fingers fiddle with the scratchy armrest and I anxiously bite the inside of my lip. Although, these are the only clues visible about how nervous I am to be on my way back to 12.

After the rebellion ended, I was offered a job in District 2 as a government official in charge of rebuilding the twelve Districts as well as parts of the Capitol. District 13 did not need or want our help since they had been virtually independent for the last 75 years, also, there wasn't much damage caused to their District. Unlike places like District 11, where damage was more serious because of the sheer size. District 12 was planned to be the last to be given any attention, I attempted to stress the fact that it it was left in worse condition because of the direct attack from the Capitol. However it was in vain since District 12 was put last on the list regardless.

I have been living in District 2 for the past seven months for convenience, since the Capitol was very badly damaged and had no where to house the people involved with the project. Also moving to 2 and losing contact with my family was an escape from Katniss and the issues that the games brought to our relationship. I did, and still do hold her close to my heart, not just sister like but more, that is where the complications are.

It was clear that, until Prim was reaped, Katniss did not want a relationship with anyone, especially me. I thought it was because she didn't want to distract herself from the responsibilities that she had to feed and house her sister and mother. Regardless I tried my utmost to show her how I felt after she returned from the 74th Games, but she was cold and distant, it became obvious to me, and everyone else, that the relationship that bloomed between Katniss and Peeta, whilst in the Capitol, was an act the minute the cameras left.

I was privately relieved because watching her swooning over him on the TV made me burn with envy. And it baffled me how he, who had only just met her, could win her heart when I had been trying for years.

I glance out of the window as the train pulls up to the station in District 9, this means that I am only a hour or so away from District 12, and the thought is daunting. I recognize the new red brick walls, and a few friendly passengers wave to me as they board the third class carriage where I am sitting. It doesn't surprise me that they know who I am since it wasn't long ago that I was here overlooking the progress in rebuilding the town square, and my main job was to conduct a census of the remaining population.

Since I am from District 12, I have been sent back a two weeks early so that I can settle back in and find a place to live permanently. Until then I have been given permission to use a victors house to stay in. I have fairly mixed emotions about returning, on one hand I am anticipating seeing my mother again, it has been hard on me since I have hardly spent a week away from her most of my life. I have been in touch with her for the last month or so which makes me all the more anxious to be home.

However, another part of me is dreading it profusely. I know that Katniss must still be hurting from losing Prim, and it makes it so much worse that it was my bomb that killed her. When I look back I regret my participation in designing them, I was so focused on making my ideas a reality, and finally show the Capitol how strong we were, that all of the risks I would have to take were overlooked and pushed to the back of my head.

I am also curious to see if the rumors I have heard are true and she and Peeta are in a relationship again _without _the watch of cameras. If it turns out to be true, I guess I will have to cross that bridge when I get to it. But I am prepared to go to lengths to win Katniss's forgivness and there is still a hopful light that says i can win her heart. But this wont be possible whilst baker boy is on the scene.

The train chugs to a slow stop and I begin to gather my few possessions. People start to file out and I follow a young mother with a baby cradled in one arm and toddler clinging to the other. Before stepping off I take a deep familiar breath of sooty air and make my way into the street.

With all of the hustle and bustle, pushing and shoving I hardly notice the person I have just walked into until I turn and face them. It is then that my worst case scenario is brought to life in front of me. Hand in hand, leaned on each other for support in the busy crowd.

The shocked expressions on the faces of Katniss and Peeta, just as surprised as I am to see them here.

**Thank you soo much for the support! please review for me and tell me what you thought xxx**


End file.
